


See Spot Run Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: After two years in metaphorical Hell, Jensen learns that real Hell actually may be a nice place.Or:The one where Jensen is a werewolf, Timothy Omundson is the baddie again, and Jared is so much BAMF, you wouldn't believe me if I'd tell you.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	See Spot Run Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/gifts).

> Check out the story at:  
[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/J2_ReverseBang/works/21407890)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
[LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/21409.html)

_**Banner:**_   
[](https://imgur.com/7CEmPCg)

_**Prompt:**_   
[](https://imgur.com/cKEMUKb)


End file.
